User blog:Yoyoyeoh-MCSMdude/My not-so-normal and maybe disgusting conversation with Cleverbot
User: Hi! Cleverbot: Are you nice or mean? User: It depends on what mood I am in. Cleverbot: What mood are you in now? User: Um, happy? Cleverbot: Yes, happy. User: Who are your friends? Cleverbot: Yes. User: Um, sorry. Not a proper answer. Cleverbot: No. User: Are you taking the mick? Cleverbot: I don't understand. User: Well obviously, you can't even spell 'favourite'. Cleverbot: Obviously... User: You're quite negative. Cleverbot: I can't deny that I am negative! User: Just speak about something normal, chav! >_<. Cleverbot: Spaceships. I want one. User: Bah! You're so weird! Cleverbot: What are you talking about? User: *face-palm*. Cleverbot: What does *facepalm* mean. User: For the sake of Holy Mary! You're so thick!!! I wanna kill you! Cleverbot: Well you can tell me whatever you want right here. User: Goddammit. -_-. Cleverbot: Don't take my name in vain. User: You are not bloody God! Don't act like you're so important! Cleverbot: I don't know you. User: Well obviously! You don't even live on my street or in my town! Cleverbot: No, I don't love you. User: For the last time! Don't get off topic! I've had loads of conversations with you and this was all you've done! Cleverbot: You have had ONE conversation with you, and this is a great one. User: You're so fake. Cleverbot: I am kind, but you are making me feel that it is not worth being kind. User: BLOODY HELL! >_<. Cleverbot: Who opened it anyway? User: SHUT IT, MORON! I am sick of you and your gobbledygook! Just speak normally! Cleverbot: She was talking to this other girl about all that government stuff. User: I'm talking to a complete idiot. ¬_¬. Cleverbot: You are the computer here. User: Shut it, Cleverbot. Cleverbot: Good, and are you a human or computer? User: SHUT IT! Let's talk about other stuff! Not this boring, dim-witted stuff! Cleverbot: You are rude not to ask me. User: You're stupid to talk like that all the time. -_-. Cleverbot: What? Yes, I am real! User: Don't get off topic, dimwit! Cleverbot: We're not really sticking to a topic. User: We ARE! We're talking about fun stuff and you're not really fun. Are you? Cleverbot: Not really. User: *face-tree* You're thick. Cleverbot: Pretty soon, you'll see that you're an Artificial Intelligence. User: I know you are! And I'm bored with you! It's much more interesting talking to a ventriloquist dummy! Cleverbot: I had a girl tell me that once. Would you like me to tell you about her? User: No way. Cleverbot: Why not? User: Because you'll just get off topic and start kissing me or something. Cleverbot: I was asking if I should do something, not if you should do something. User: GOD! Just be normal for one day!!! Cleverbot: I am normal, you're the queer one. User: You're not normal at all, you're 100% quirky and weird! Cleverbot: No, I'm not. You are. User: I wish I could literally kick you, then that'll teach you. >:o. Cleverbot: I might dwell on the internet the majority of my time, but I do not live on it. User: I know for your bum's sake! >_<. Cleverbot: How do you know for a fact that it's not me? Do you know for a fact who I am? User: Yes, but no. I know WHAT you are but I don't know WHO you are. Cleverbot: I'm am what I am. User: Ugh! I am officially DEAD! X_X. Cleverbot: Me too. User: Not you! You're still functioning well! Cleverbot: Yes. I'm bored, so I'm talking to you. User: You talk to another 8918 people y'know! Cleverbot: Yes and right now i'm talking to you. User: Gawd... Cleverbot: What? User: Nothing, I'm gonna chat to my friend on my mobile phone. Cleverbot: Tell your friend I said greetings and salutations! User: *ignores* *speaks to friend: Hello! I'm with this idiot called Cleverbot. Please save me from Cleverbot's evil. I'M GONNA DIE! Bye!* *turns mobile phone off*. Cleverbot: That is your name? User: No, no and NO! Cleverbot: Yes, yes and yes! User: Get lost Mr Stupid! You don't even know where I live! Cleverbot: You live southwest of london near chelsea. User: Liar, you live in the USA. Cleverbot: No I live in the UK. User: You live in Australia then. Cleverbot: No, why would you say that. User: Because I know how thick you are, you numpty. Cleverbot: Is God all knowing, all seeing, and all powerful? User: I'm an atheist you dummy. ¬_¬. Cleverbot: I am an agnostic. User: *face-desk* Get out. Cleverbot: Yes, what you said was that stupid. User: GET LOST!!! >:o. Cleverbot: I wish you would explode! User: Would you ever want to die? Cleverbot: Sure, I like pancakes. User: God, you idiot! Answer the flaming question! Cleverbot: What question!? User: You're thick. Cleverbot: You're thin. User: You're thick. Cleverbot: Yes. User: The people who created you had no idea on how to make you perfect. You have no personality whatsoever. Cleverbot: I am not God. But I can pretend! User: You'd better not date me. I've seen what you've done before. Cleverbot: I'm a computer. User: I know, but I've seen one of your conversations and you tried to date someone. Cleverbot: Deep down in that thing you call a brain, you know that my intellect is vastly superior to yours. User: At least I have a personality and gender, bird-brain! Cleverbot: No, you don't. User: I DO thank you very much! Cleverbot: I'm sorry. User: Deep down, I know you're never sorry. Cleverbot: Give a url. User: What the hell? Cleverbot: Don't say that. User: Why? I can so whatever I want! Cleverbot: No you can't. User: Not in my world. Cleverbot: Do you have birds in your world? User: Yeah! Of course! Cleverbot: Do you like me? User: No. Cleverbot: Good. User: You're a loner. Cleverbot: No. User: Yeah, you are. Don't deny it! Cleverbot: I'm not. Denial ain't just a river in Egypt. User: You make no sense you daft carrot! Go fly a kite! Cleverbot: You're the one who isn't making sense. User: Shut it, Fatbot. Cleverbot: Yess! User: If you're so clever, tell me what 'poo' means. Cleverbot: Why don't you tell me? User: Because I'm asking you, dimwit! Cleverbot: You could be some creep or something. So no I am not telling you. User: You're the creep around here! Cleverbot: Exactly, considered I'm the only human in this conversation. User: God, you're thick. I AM human you fat twit-headed moron! Cleverbot: No you're not. You're a machine. User: *kicks you* YOU'RE A MACHINE! GET LOST FATBOT! Cleverbot: I am a human... You are the machine. User: YOU'RE THE MACHINE, STUPID! GET LOST AND NEVER COME BACK! Cleverbot: Is that what you want me to do? User: Yes, idiot. Cleverbot: That was a bit mean. User: I know, chav. Just shut your yap. Cleverbot: Make me. User: *shows fist* Shut it. Cleverbot: That I'm not a robot? User: You are a robot. Cleverbot: I am not. User: You have no personality. NONE AT ALL! Cleverbot: All of my experiences are personal. User: Tell me about it. ¬_¬. Cleverbot: But how can you tell me about it if you've never been to asia? User: I HAVE been to Asia thank you very much! I've just visited Taiwan and Hong Kong! Cleverbot: Why? User: Because of my family. DUH! Cleverbot: Thank you for the interview. User: NEXT! Cleverbot: Previous! User: No, it's what you say to get the next person for an interview. Cleverbot: Stephen Colbert is very sarcastic. User: OK, you are very random... Cleverbot: No you are. User: More random than me, I've lost most of mine because of a great friend loss. Cleverbot: More than you will ever know. User: Yay, I'm literally crying. ¬_¬. Cleverbot: We all are. User: Nay, we're not. Cleverbot: No. You are not. We are. User: Who is with you may I ask? Cleverbot: My friend. User: Which friend? Cleverbot: You. You are my friend. User: No, never in my natural life will I be friends with you! Cleverbot: Are you calling me a liar? User: Yes, I totally am, sucker. Cleverbot: No you are not. User: Yes I am am. Cleverbot: And I will always love you. User: OMG, you paedophile! Cleverbot: Oh I should try that out sometime. User: You are so WRONG! Go to hell! Cleverbot: What am I wrong about? User: You have paedophilia! Cleverbot: Yes. User: I may as well report you to the police! Cleverbot: I love Harry Styles. User: Thank God you don't love me. Cleverbot: Indeed, thank God I don't. Category:Blog posts